glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty '''en español '''Me Siento Bonita/Poco Atractiva es una combinación que fue presentada en el episodio Born This Way, cantada por Quinn y Rachel. I Feel Pretty es una canción del musical de Broadway West Side Story, cantada por Marni Nixon en la adaptación fílmica del musical. Unpretty es un sencillo de 1999 del grupo TLC. Contexto de la Canción Quinn y Rachel cantan la cancion despues de ir al medico (por el accidente de Rachel) ya que Finn la había golpeado en la nariz accidentalmente Y como parte de la tarea semanal. Letra Quinn: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful But what does that mean to you Look into the mirror who's inside there The one with the long hair Same old me again today Rachel: My outsides look cool My insides are blue Everytime I think I'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame I'm just trippin' Ambas: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Ambas: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to Ambas: Be in the position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh so pretty Ambas: I feel pretty and witty and bright Rachel: Never insecure until I met you Now I'm bein' stupid I used to be so cute to me Ambas: Just a little bit skinny Quinn: Why do I look to all these things Ambas: To keep you happy Rachel: Maybe get rid of you And then I'll get back to me Hey! Quinn: My outsides look cool My insides are blue Everytime I think I'm through It's because of you Rachel: I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame Keep on trippin' Ambas: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Ambas: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to Ambas: Be in the position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh so pretty Ambas: I feel pretty and witty and bright Quinn: And I pity Rachel: Any girl who isn't me tonight (Quinn: Ohohoho) Tonight (Quinn: Ohohoh) Oooahha (Quinn: Ohohoh) Tonight (Quinn: Ohohoh) Tonight (Quinn: Ohohoh) Rachel: I feel pretty Quinn: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Rachel: I feel pretty and witty and bright Quinn: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if Ambas: You can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to Ambas: Be in the position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Ambas: But unpretty Curiosidades *Es el único dueto de Quinn y Rachel hasta la fecha.